Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document management system, a management device, a document management method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed a document management system that uses an Internet technology. In the document management system, documents scanned by an image forming apparatus such as a multifunctional peripheral, and documents created by a client PC are stored and managed in a storage server on a cloud. Also, by using SNS (Social networking service) that is one among information sharing sites, the processing is conducted in which documents scanned by an image forming apparatus and documents created by a client PC are shared and managed inside a project, a group, or the like.
Share processing is also performed in which the document management system and the SNS cooperate each other so as to share the document saved in the document management system in the NS. The SNS refers to SNS inside a company to be used by the company for facilitating in-house communication (for example, Chatter (Registered)), general SNS in which information is shared without regard to inside and outside the company (for example, Facebook (Registered)), and the like.
By using the SNS, another user can transmit a comment about a document posted by a certain user. For example, when a certain user scans a quotation and posts it for sharing, the processing may be conducted in which another helpful quotation is scanned as a comment from another user about the posted quotation transmitted to SNS as well as a comment text. In the case where that comment is transmitted, conventionally a user transmits and saves the document that has scanned with the image forming apparatus, then operates the client PC, selects the document, and transmits a comment about the posted quotation in SNS by attaching the document. In this case, the user is required to operate both the image forming apparatus and the client PC, which leads to an increase of processes when the comment is transmitted by attaching the document.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-249993 discloses a system that automatically creates a comment when an instruction for transferring an image has been made from a facsimile server that functions as an image forming apparatus to an electronic billboard server that functions as an information sharing site.
However, when the system disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-249993 is applied, a user confirms a content posted on the information sharing site on a screen and the like of the client PC, and determines a posted content for which a comment is required. Then, the user is required to go in front of the image forming apparatus, again display/confirm the posted content on the information sharing site, select the post that is the comment transmission target, and transmit the comment. In other words, when the system disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-249993 is applied and a comment to the content posted on the information sharing site is transmitted, the user has to duplicate the similar procedure. Also, in the system disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-249993, only one information sharing site exists to which a comment can be transmitted from the image forming apparatus, the image forming apparatus is incapable of easily transmitting a comment to the plurality of the information sharing sites (for example, SNS).